


You Are A Great Man, Adam Noshimuri:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Ka Hopu Nui 'Ana (The Round Up), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam was worried about his reputation, & worried about what Steve thought of him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	You Are A Great Man, Adam Noshimuri:

*Summary: Adam was worried about his reputation, & worried about what Steve thought of him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based on the 8x12 episode , & part of my series!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri came home from meeting his lover, He went to clear his head, & when he came through the door. The Former Business Executive/Yakuza Leader was overtaken by his hunky lover. His clothes were being ripped clean off of his body.

 

“You were so freaking hot, Especially with the way that you handled Kenzo”, Commander Steve McGarrett said breathing into his ear. He licked the outer shell, & bit it. Adam shuddered in response, & was putty in his hands, Steve tore his own clothes off, & they were both naked in seconds flat.

 

They were making their way through the bedroom, not stopping the kiss, The need for air broke, when they hit the bed, & Steve was fucking Adam through the mattress. “God, You are so hot, & right for me, Baby”, The Five-O Commander gritted through his teeth.

 

“Fuck me, Fuck me good, **_Sailor_** ”, The Handsome Asian commanded seductively, as he was holding on to the headboard for dear life, & groaned, as Steve licked his sensitive entrance. The Business Executive squirmed around, as Steve was doing that.

 

Blowjobs, & Handjobs were given, Oral & Anal sex was performed. Rimming, & Licking were also being done, Nipples, & Cocks were being teased. Bodies were being worshiped, They were fucking each other, til they were spent.

 

They had multiple orgasms, & orgasms between them, & they denied each other too. When they were done, they cuddled against each other, “You are a good man, Adam Noshimuri, Never forget that, & that I love you too”, They shared a passionate kiss. “I love you too”, Adam said, & they fell asleep without any problems.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
